


In Destruction, Redemption

by WarpedChyld



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/pseuds/WarpedChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blade was still in his hand and he pressed it to yielding flesh, driving it in deep. He felt Will stiffen, jerk away, betrayal in his eyes, his face broken, eyes filling with tears. Hannibal found him more beautiful than ever and that gave him the strength the pull the blade across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Destruction, Redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [9_of_Clubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/gifts).



> [9_of_clubs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs)/[the-winnowing-wind](the-winnowing-wind.tumblr.com) wanted Vulnerable!Hannibal. So...I tried. 
> 
> Not Beta'd. Title is dumb but I could not think of anything better.

Hannibal Lecter is a man of exquisite tastes. The finest of China, clothing, silverware, furnishing, art. Cuisine to make the most snobbish gastronome weep with joy. Hannibal Lecter is a man of refined manners. Rudeness is anathema to him and must be met with a swift and fierce justice. His version of justice true, but no one was ever left to argue semantics with him. So when his beloved Will had so rudely thrown his love back in his face. Had unforgivably chosen Jack over him, Hannibal felt justified in his actions (or so he told himself).

  
Watching Will's sweet face, so open and vulnerable had (warmed him) disgusted him. Pushing the blade into Will had felt (horrible) good. Seeing the mouth he had kissed till it was swollen and red part in agony had been (condemnation) a benediction.  The words he had whispered while the blood spilled, (asking Will why, WHY had he deceived Hannibal) letting Will know what he had given up.

Taking Will's coat off Alana had been a quick and easy decision; too late to get one of his own and he needed to hide the bloodstains.  He resolutely told himself it was not because he could smell the trace of Will embedded deep in the fibers. He told himself that each time he pulled the coat out of his closet and inhaled deeply at the collar, first every month, then every week. 

Bedelia caught him sleeping with it the day he realized it no longer smelled of Will. King and Queen sat on their thrones of ice, saying nothing, but meaning everything before she placed a letter addressed to him on the bed and walked out.

A piece of paper fell out containing three words. Three words in Margot's elegant writing that shattered Hannibal's glass palace "He has him".  

Hannibal Lecter is a man of refined manners. Hannibal Lecter is a man of exquisite tastes. Hannibal Lecter is a man watching his barely conscious lover, whom he thought dead by his own hand, dangle over a hog pen. 

Each step forward, he was walking barefoot through the glass shards of his palace, praying to the god he never hid from to save Will. His elegant smirk felt like a knifeslash across his face, his words bile on his tongue as he greeted Mason, thanking him for his gift.

When he took the blade Mason proferred he turned, looking into Will Graham's eyes for the first time in over a year. Cloudy with drugs they still pierced to the heart of him and he froze, his mask slipping. He saw recognition in those beloved eyes and without thinking, moving on pure instict he slashed behind him, catching one of Mason's thugs across the throat.

Better armed and having something more than his own life to fight for it was a short battle. Hannibal spared no glance at the fallen men, his eyes meeting Margot's, both exchaning silent thank yous as she wheeled a wildly screaming Mason to the pen, letting him fall in. Hannibal watched as she left, hearing the distant sound of police sirens drawing near.

He sliced Will free of his restraints, held him close as he got his bearings. Thinner, tired but still beautiful to hannibal as he cupped his face, carding his fingers through silken curls. Greedily he inhaled his scent, wondering how the faint reside on cloth could have satisfied him all this time. Beggars couldn't be choosers, he supposed.

The sirens grew louder, right outside almost and Hannibal knew what had to be done. He pulled Will close,let his lips trail over cheeks, nose, forehead before claiming his mouth. All his longing, his regret, his loneliness he put into the kiss, feeling Will melt against him.

The blade was still in his hand and he pressed it to yielding flesh, driving it in deep. He felt Will stiffen, jerk away, betrayal in his eyes, his face broken, eyes filling with tears. Hannibal found him more beautiful than ever and that gave him the strength the pull the blade across.

"Hannibal...why?" 

He was about to push the blade in deeper when Will grabbed his hand, tore it from the blade. Will's arms tightened around him, holding him close, supporting him as he felt his vision waver.  Blood spilled freely from his stomach and Hannibal, in a moment of absurd morbidity, wondered if his dry cleaner could save the suit.

"You caught him, Will.  You caught The Chesapeake Ripper." 

The pain that had bloomed when he stabbed himself was fading from white agony to a dull throb, his legs giving out. Will carried them to the floor, cradling Hannibal close.

"No one...no one can...blame you. It was the...only...only way." Words were becoming difficult for Hannibal but he kept his eyes on Will, wanting to have his fill, to have him be the last thing he saw.

"I killed...you...once.  Couldn't...let you...have...that guilt..." 

Hands cupped his face and he laid his blood soaked ones over them. The last thing he was aware of was tears running down his face and Will's lips as he kissed them away.


End file.
